Farren Marco/Relationships
This page is comprised of Farren Marco's relationships with characters she has interacted with. Affiliations IGF-Atlas During their campaign against Honerva, Farren served aboard the IGF-Atlas as part of its crew. Kingdom of Altea Farren is a native to the planet of Altea and a loyal and dedicated soldier to the kingdom. If necessary, she would give her life for her planet. With the return of Altea following Allura's sacrifice to repair all realities, Farren returned to her reforged home planet to help rebuild it and share her skills and knowledge to the new generation of Alteans. Team Voltron and Voltron Coalition Farren was an active and loyal member of Team Voltron and the later formed Voltron Coalition. Relatives *Dr. Antania Marco † (mother) *King Alfor † (father) *Princess Allura † (paternal younger half-sister) *Alexis Marco (maternal younger half-sister) Dr. Antania Marco Dr. Antania Marco was Farren's mother. Growing up, Antania was an attentive and doting mother to Farren and extremely protective of her, but also nurturing and encouraging. While they loved each other deeply, as she got older, Farren held some resentment towards her mother for concealing the identity of her father. Every time Farren inquired about her father, her mother would change the topic or outright dodge the question entirely. After witnessing Alexis' father walk out on Antania after she told him she was pregnant (coupled with Antania's refusal to speak of Farren's father), Farren came to the conclusion that her father must have done the same, causing her to develop a distrust of most men. However, this did not quell Farren's desire to know. As she got older, Farren began to look for insight on who she should be, her frustration and confusion already exacerbated by being stuck in Allura's shadow. Furthermore, Farren did not feel as strong of a bond with her mother as Alexis did, as the two shared a love and interest in science and robotics. With no one else to relate to, Farren yearned to learn who her father was more than ever in hopes of gaining some insight on herself. One year for her birthday, she got into an argument with her mother about her father and shouted that she hated her. After being consoled by Alfor, Farren reconciled with her mother and while she would still yearn to know her father's identity, she not longer questioned her directly about it. Farren did not disclose her desire or intentions of joining the military to her mother, but Antania remained supportive of her daughter's decisions regardless and even helped Alexis design a mechanical prosthetic arm for Farren. During the fall of Altea, Farren protected her mother and sister as they fled to the Castle of Lions. Originally under the impression her mother would be putting herself and Alexis into cryosleep, Farren was taken by surprise when her mother instead forced her into a sleep pod in order to save her life. When Farren awoke ten thousand years later, she still holds some anger towards her mother in regards to her father's identity - though she is somewhat able to move past it since her father would be long dead by then - but also for not saving herself, since Farren felt that her mother would be far more necessary and useful in the search for Voltron. Over time, this anger dissipates, especially after learning her father's identity. Now, she expresses sorrow and regret for how she treated her mother and wished she could go back and apologize. King Alfor A long time friend of her mother's, King Alfor was a major figure in Farren's life not only as a family friend, but also as a surrogate father figure. Unbeknownst to Farren, Alfor was in fact her biological father, but he and Antania chose to conceal this information from her both to avoid a political scandal over their one time affair as well as marking Farren with the stigma of being a royal bastard. Not knowing the true identity of her father was difficult for Farren to accept, which resulted in a rift forming between her and her mother as she got older, which Alfor often tried to mediate between and help them both understand each other. Alfor was one of few men Farren trusted, fostering a close relationship between them. Alfor kept an appropriate amount of distance, but kept a close eye on the Marcos as a family friend especially after Farren and Allura became best friends. During her birthday one year, Farren got into a fight with her mother about her father and Alfor came to comfort her, presenting her with a gift of his own: a self-replicating blue dagger that he stated belonged to her father, which eventually became her primary weapon. After discovering the truth of their relation, Farren no longer feels a deep resentment and anger towards her father, as Alfor was already the closest thing to one she had. Instead, she regrets not having more time with him or getting to call him "father" even just once. Despite being Alfor's daughter, she does not consider herself to be of royal blood or a suitable royal heir in any way, happily passing the role and duties to Allura, his legitimate child. More comfortable in the life she has chosen as a soldier, Farren is happy to dedicate herself in fighting to preserve Alfor's legacy in her own way. Princess Allura A long time ago, Farren and Allura were childhood friends due to Farren's mother working with Alfor to create Voltron. The pair were best friends and practically inseparable as children and did everything together, almost like sisters. In fact, they were actually half-sisters, but neither one knew this and would not find out until after waking from a ten thousand year cryosleep. As they grew older, Farren began to notice that nobody really knew her as anything beyond "Princess Allura's friend". She only grew more and more unsettled by this and even began to resent Allura for her situation: being stuck in the Princess' shadow. This prompted her to cut off her friendship with Allura and enroll into the Altean military, seeking to make a name for herself and be known for her own skills and accomplishments rather than her association with Allura. She never told Allura why she left, causing a rift to develop between them that Allura desperately tried to mend, but Farren remained distant. Allura even believed Farren's anger towards her was because of the loss of Farren's arm, which she suffered on a mission Allura had asked her to go on. Despite knowing this, Farren chose not to tell Allura the truth and placate her feelings in order to keep the reputation and self-worth she held so dear from being marred. Despite her loyalty to Altea and Allura being the only authority figure, Farren was somewhat torn between her resentment towards Allura and her loyalty and dedication to the survival of their race and culture. Though she accepted Allura's orders, she often butted heads with the Princess and was not above questioning her decisions regarding the Paladins. When Allura attempted to reconcile with Farren by discussing why she left, Farren became angry with the Princess when she even resorted to abusing her authority to get Farren to talk with her. This developed into a full-blown argument between the two and Farren inadvertently exposed her cybernetic arm to the Paladins. She then revealed the true circumstances of how she lost her arm, but insisted that she did not blame Allura for it. However, this did not satisfy Allura, who had been heartbroken over her departure, which was only exacerbated by Farren's decision to not tell Allura her reason for leaving. Seeing her friend on the verge of tears, Farren admitted that she did not want to be stuck living in the shadow of Allura's title and position and apologizes for causing her so much hurt. The two friends reconciled and agreed to pick up their friendship where they had left off. Although discovering that they were half-sisters through their father put a brief rift between them, Allura accepted that there were things her father kept from her and accepted Farren as her sister. Following Allura's sacrifice, Farren was devastated by the loss of her best friend and sister especially since she did not have the chance to say a final goodbye. Despite the return of their home planet, Farren wished that it did not come at the cost of losing Allura. Regardless, she vowed to honor her memory and legacy by protecting and watching over their revived home. Alexis Marco Alexis Marco is Farren's maternal, younger half-sister. Farren is highly protective of her younger sister and was always first to come to Alexis' defense even as children. Before Alexis was even born, Farren was ecstatic to learn that she would be a big sister to the point where she angrily kicked Davren, Alexis' biological father, when he tried to force her mother to terminate the baby. From that moment, Farren promised to be there for her mother and her baby sister. Farren was a devoted big sister to Lexi, taking it upon herself to help care for her baby sister when her mother could not and protecting her adamantly from any threats. While Farren usually maintains her tough and serious exterior with others, she is more open and loose with her sister, even engaging in playful banter with her. Farren has complete and total faith in Alexis' skills as a hacker and never worries when Alexis has her back on a mission through one of her many drones. With regards to Alexis' anxiety and agoraphobia, Farren is understanding of her issues, but also encouraging with helping her overcome them without pushing her too hard. Though the sisters rarely ever fight or disagree, they do end up forming different opinions on the Paladins. While Alexis is more accepting of them, Farren is reluctant to do so and as such, is very tough on them. After Sendak and Haxus took over the Castle, Farren quickly began to lose her composure and became emotionally compromised over her concern for her sister's safety. Alexis is the only person with whom Farren shares her deepest thoughts and feelings, usually at her sister's behest. She is extremely interested in and supportive of Farren's romantic life, despite her older sister's embarrassment over it. Love interest Keith Upon their first meeting, Farren readily attacked Keith and the other Paladins when she awoke from cryosleep. Since the last thing she remembered was the Castle being under attack, she presumed them to be or allied with Galra soldiers. When the truth was sorted out and the humans appointed as Paladins by Allura, Farren was quick to object, viewing them as unworthy and unfit to pilot Voltron. She would even refer to them as "primitive" in a derogatory manner. Their interactions only became more antagonized from that point as the stubborn pair continued to butt heads. When Keith became annoyed at Alexis' drone and constant questioning regarding the human race, Farren angrily threatened to throw him out the airlock. Despite her lack of faith and respect for them, she agreed to assist the Paladins in recovering the Red Lion and chastised Keith for his failed efforts to bond with the Red Lion. However, when she witnessed the Red Lion chose Keith as its Paladin, she slowly began to wonder if they truly were worthy. They continued to butt heads from there, especially when Farren took up the role of training the Paladins in combat and easily made an example of Keith by effortlessly disarming him of his Bayard. Though she maintained a relative professional attitude, it was obvious she enjoyed beating on her trainees, something Keith did not hesitate to point out, though she denied it. She accepted that the Lions chose them, but still viewed them as incapable and unready Paladins. During most of her encounters with Keith, she regularly teased and taunted him, enjoying pushing his buttons and even calling him "Red". When the Castle is taken over by Sendak and Haxus, Farren becomes emotionally compromised due to Alexis still being inside the Castle. It is only with Keith's encouragement to have faith in Pidge that she is able to calm down. Some time later, Farren thanks Keith for this and apologizes for being so hard on him and the others, realizing that they've abandoned much of their lives in order to take up the role as Defenders of the Universe. Farren's feelings for Keith only continue to grow from here, despite her attempts to ignore them under the pretense that they would not have time for a relationship given their dire situation. However, her sister encouraged her to embrace her feelings and confess them to Keith. Unfortunately, Farren was met with rejection as Keith was uncertain of his own feelings and did not consider a relationship to be a good idea given their situation. Though she was able to stay focused on their work and not let it show, Farren was deeply hurt by the rejection to the point where she began avoiding Keith outright. It was not until after Farren returned to the team - after having been thought dead following a failed rescue mission - that Keith finally returned her feelings, realizing how he truly felt about her and not wanting to lose her again. The pair began a close romantic relationship, but agreed to not let their personal feelings interfere with missions or fighting the Galra and to keep their relationship a secret from the others. They eventually came forward to the others with their relationship after Alexis caught them kissing in the training deck. While Keith feared discovering his Galra heritage would put a dent in their relationship as it had with Allura, she assured him that she did not care and it did not affect her feelings for him. After Keith was thrust into the role of pilot of the Black Lion, he did not share his feelings and concerns over the matter to Farren, causing her some concern as she felt that as a couple, they were supposed to share their thoughts and feelings with each other. This was further exacerbated by Keith announcing his intention to leave the team to join the Blade of Marmora full time. She became angry at his decision to leave, especially since he never told her that he had been considering it since Shiro's return. Furthermore, she disliked the idea of him leaving the team, insisting that the Blades could function without him but the team would not be the same as well as acknowledging that due to the Blade's secrecy, she would not know where he would be or if something happened to him. She felt heartbroken when Keith still chose to leave and despite neither of them saying it, she believed that their relationship was over. From that point on, Farren only interacted with Keith when required to for mission work and made no efforts to discuss anything personal with him. Farren returned to her emotionally hardened ways and buried herself in her work with the Coalition, while occasionally taking out her frustrations in the training room. During the battle for Naxzela, Farren learned of Keith's suicide attempt and desperately tried to talk him out of it. Keith pressed on however and told her that he loved her. Thankfully, Lotor's timely intervention saved Keith's life and allowed the Voltron Coalition and rebel forces to prevail. Though aware of the importance of defeating the Galra and how willing she had been in the past to sacrifice her own life to help achieve that goal, she realized how attached she had become to Keith and how important he had become to her to the point where she did not want him to carelessly throw his life away. She angrily confronted him over this, but Keith stood by his decision and affirmed he would do anything to protect the people he cared about and loved, including her. Moved by this, Farren confessed her love for him as well and the two reconciled and consummated their relationship. Following this, Farren accepted that Keith wished to remain with the Blades and they promised each other not to let the distance interfere with their relationship. Friends Coran Farren knew Coran from her childhood and does not seem to bear the same resentment towards him as she does Allura, largely because he was likely one of the few people in the Castle who actually knew her by name. Though friendly with him, she does find his overdramatic displays and antics odd from time to time. Hunk Though Farren initially considered Hunk to be one of the least skilled and poorly trained of the Paladins, she acknowledged his growth as a fighter and a Paladin Lance Of all the Paladins, Farren respects Lance the least, largely due to his immaturity, constant flirting and his overly relaxed demeanor. Because of this, Farren believed that Lance never took anything seriously and was regularly hard on him during training sessions. She develops respect and faith in him as Lance becomes more mature and assumes more leadership roles in the team. When Farren became aware of the mutual attraction developing between him and L'ynnx, out of concern for her, Farren warned Lance not to confuse L'ynnx with his flirting or make her think he was interested in her romantically if he was only harmlessly flirting, as someone as naive was L'ynnx would not understand the difference and end up brokenhearted. She even blatantly threatened him if he broke L'ynnx's heart an any way. Eventually though, the relationship proceeds and out of their mutual fondness and care for L'ynnx, Farren and Lance develop a closer friendship. L'ynnx Though initially cautious of the newcomer on their team and her circumstances of joining, Farren slowly warmed up to L'ynnx. Farren cares a great deal for L'ynnx and treats her much like a younger sister, looking out for her and helping her understand social cues better and being just as protective of L'ynnx as she is with her own sister, Lexi. In particular, Farren took L'ynnx under her wing by teaching her hand-to-hand combat, due to her inexperience with fighting armed and experienced opponents. When it came to L'ynnx's budding feelings for Lance, Farren tried to stay supportive and help L'ynnx work through and understand her feelings, but cautioned her over Lance's faults and outright discouraged the relationship. L'ynnx insisted despite these warnings and Farren eventually accepted L'ynnx's decision to be with Lance. Pidge Like with the other Paladins, Farren initially treated Pidge coldly and with contempt. Farren almost immediately deduced Pidge's gender after pushing Pidge away from Allura. When Alexis developed a romantic interest in Pidge, Farren did not disapprove, having faith in her sister's judgement and wanting her to be happy. Farren came to respect Pidge's intelligence and skill, especially when she was able to single-handedly take back the Castle of Lions despite her smaller size and being vastly outnumbered. Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane Out of all the Paladins, the one Farren respected the most (if at all) was Shiro, for being one of the few actually trained in combat as well as his natural leadership. When she eventually accepts the humans as Paladins, she acknowledges Shiro as the leader of Team Voltron, following his orders in battle. Allies Blade of Marmora Unlike Allura, Farren was more accepting of the Galra resistance movement known as the Blade of Marmora largely due to her own experience with her fellow Altean soliders who betrayed their own to the Galra. As such, she does not hold prejudice against the Blades because of their race. She admires their skills and effectiveness in combat as well as their ability to remain hidden and completely undetected by the Galra Empire for so long. Galaxy Garrison Following their arrival on Earth, Farren becomes an ally of the Galaxy Garrison in their campaign against Sendak to liberate their planet. Rebel Fighters Following their alliance with rebel fighters, Farren took on additional responsibility in not only helping distribute necessary relief supplies, but also training rebel fighters into elite soldiers. Enemies Davren Davren was Alexis' birth father, who began dating Antania when Farren was roughly three years old. While Davren was not fond of babies or children, he developed a light friendship with Farren during the course of his relationship with her mother. However, one night, Farren overheard the pair arguing: Antania was pregnant and Davren, unwilling to commit to raising a baby, forced her to choose between him and the baby. Seeing her mother in tears over this ultimatum, Farren emerged from her room to kicked him roughly, only to be kicked back down by him. Seeing Davren's true colors, Antania stood firm by her decision to keep the baby and Davren left the pair for good. That moment left a deep impact on Farren as it not only instilled in her a deep mistrust in most men, but would also later lead her to believe that her mystery father had done the same as Davren. Honerva Even when she was known as Haggar, Honerva was one of the greatest and long-time enemies of Team Voltron. As part of the Voltron Coalition, she worked with the crew of the IGF-Atlas to defeat Honerva and prevent her from ripping all realities apart with her machinations. Lotor When Lotor emerged as a new threat to the Paladins, Farren treated him like any other enemy albeit with much more caution due to Lotor's prominent cunning and skill making him a very dangerous opponent. Following Lotor's intervention at the battle for Naxzela, allowing the Voltron Coalition to win and also saving Keith's life, Farren was grateful for the latter, but remained skeptical about accepting Lotor as an ally. Even with Allura's growing trust in him, Farren remained cautious regarding Lotor's motives and intentions. Zarkon and the Galra Empire Farren holds a great hatred towards Zarkon and the Galra Empire for the destruction of her home planet and extermination of her entire race and culture. Even during the height of Altea's war against them, she fought valiantly at every step to try and undermine their efforts. If necessary, she would give her life if it meant stopping the Galra once and for all. For a brief time, she became a prisoner of the Galra Empire and was subjected to experimentation by their Druids. Though she was able to escape with the help of her sister, Farren had difficulty moving past their torture and experimentation of her. When she finally did, she came to accept her new abilities, viewing them as a tool the Galra had foolishly given her that she can use against them. He conflict with the Galra continued even after Zarkon and Lotor's respective defeats as Sendak invaded and took over Earth, the home planet of the Paladins. After Sendak's defeat and Earth's liberation, Farren began to let go of her hatred of the Galra to the point where she was willing to follow the Voltron Coalition's lead in withholding the application of lethal force, agreeing to accept them as reformed allies rather than outright kill them. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z